


Goodbye, my lover

by superclaubeckett



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Civil War (Marvel), Funeral, Gen, One Shot, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superclaubeckett/pseuds/superclaubeckett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After receiving the news of Peggy Carter's death. Steve goes to her funeral to say his last goodbye to his best girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye, my lover

He couldn't believe he was at her funeral. It was unrealistic, his best girl was gone and she wasn't going to come back. He wished that he had died all those years ago that way he wouldn't be standing here watching as her casket went six feet under, death had to be better than how he was feeling right now if he were dead, he wouldn't be feeling nothing at all. He wondered how life would have turned up if they had gone home together after the war, he daydreamed about their first date that one where they were supposed to dance, about being with her every single day of his life, about telling her he love her, about how she would had looked on a wedding dress. He kept asking himself would they had had children? Who would they looked like? And some many other questions that only made his heart broke in a million pieces, so many what if?  
When he had come back all those years later, he had thought he had lost her forever but he was lucky enough to see her a few more times, well he had gone to visit her every free day he had had but still it wasn't enough he wanted more time, he couldn't get enough of her. It was painful to see her at the bed hospital so unlikely the woman he had met at the field, unable to do much but still talking to her was a pleasure one he wouldn't never forget. Why life was so unfair? He was angry at everything right now, he didn't want to imagine world without Peggy Carter, he didn't want to live in that world. In that moment he felt like he was in a nightmare one that looked eternal. It must been a while since he got lost in his thoughts because there was only one more person besides him, a lady in a wheelchair who was unable to stop crying who could blame her Peggy's death had been totally devastating. He watched her closer, he knew this girl or at least he had seen her picture a million times in Peggy's room, she was Angie he was certain of it,the English girl had told her a lot about her he hadn't had the honor to meet her but he felt a bond to this lady who had been there for his girl when he couldn't . They stayed in silence for a couple of minutes, at least he thought there were minutes he couldn't be sure of how long they had been looking at the grave.  
"You know that she loved you, right?" Angie suddenly told him, still sobbing, playing with a beautiful bracelet, one that her English friend had given to her a long time ago.  
"Yes, I only wished we had been able to be together for a little longer" he answered sadly " You know she also loved you,she had told me so much about you"  
"I can't believe she is dead" the lady said looking at the bracelet, all those memories together coming to her mind, wishing one more chance to talk to her .  
" Me neither" answered the captain as he started crying once more.


End file.
